


Hey mommy

by SKRyu



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:59:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22392913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SKRyu/pseuds/SKRyu
Summary: 巴基抓著史蒂夫的手放到自己胸前，紅格紋的布料因為乳汁分泌的關係已經濕了一片，他偏首親親Alpha的嘴唇，「不幫我弄弄嗎？」
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 14





	Hey mommy

  
  
巴基漲奶了。  
  
這並不是什麼大不了的事情，懷孕的Omega都會漲奶，但——巴基沒有懷孕。至少現在還沒有。被胸前又熱又漲的疼痛弄得睡不著覺，巴基皺著眉睜開眼，小屋外面一片黑，長年來的訓練下仍讓巴基能夠在黑暗中看見他的愛人的睡臉。  
  
他試著碰碰自己的胸部，脹痛感又讓他縮回手，上衣蹭動到乳頭，刺痛得他悶哼出聲。  
  
「……巴克？」  
  
被懷裡戀人的動作弄醒，史蒂夫摟緊了Omega的腰，迷迷糊糊地蹭上來，嘴唇摩擦巴基的臉頰，在上面留下數個吻，「怎麼了？」  
  
巴基側過頭讓人親吻，他也沒打算遮掩，畢竟自己再糟糕的模樣都被看過了，「我好像漲奶了。」  
  
「漲……漲什麼？漲奶？」史蒂夫被這個詞弄得一時之間不知該怎麼反應，一下子清醒過來，他伸手打開燈，「你懷孕了嗎？為什麼沒有跟我說？」  
  
他看起來被嚇得不清。巴基笑出聲，在Alpha擰起眉宇又要說教前先打斷他：「我沒有懷孕。我也不知道……大概是，嗯……賀爾蒙過剩？」他抓著史蒂夫的手放到自己胸前，紅格紋的布料因為乳汁分泌的關係已經濕了一片，巴基偏首親親Alpha的嘴唇，「不幫我弄弄嗎？」  
  
史蒂夫臉微紅，不過長了鬍子的情況下看不太出來。暈黃的燈光之下，他的Omega看上去柔軟又漂亮，長長了的頭髮散散地披在枕上，史蒂夫回應對方的吻，把那如成熟的莓果的嘴唇含進嘴裡，唇舌交纏，像是要把人吃進肚裡似地吻的又深又久。  
  
熟練地解開巴基那身長衫，他捏了把Omega翹又結實的臀部，爾後緩緩向上。在瓦坎達生活並不需要以前那般刻苦的訓練，巴基原本精瘦健壯的腰腹柔軟了許多，他又繼續上摸，停在比平時要大上一兩倍的胸上。  
  
他輕輕地按壓腫脹的胸部，巴基發出哼哼聲，不知究竟是不適還是舒服，但他沒有叫停，於是史蒂夫也沒停下，整隻手掌覆在上頭又揉又搓，從乳頭斷斷續續流出淺色的乳汁，Omega難受地扭了扭，乳頭又痛又漲，感覺像是被什麼東西塞住了似地很不舒服，「你大力點……」

於是史蒂夫加重了力道捏一把乳肉，懷裡的人劇烈地抖了下，從乳頭噴出了一股液體，打溼史蒂夫的上衣。  
  
「噢，」史蒂夫驚呼，和他的戀人同時僵住了一會兒，隨後和詫異的巴基對上眼。他挑起了眉，在對方開口前先搶先：「是不是用吸的會快點？」  
  
「什麼？」Omega又羞又臊地瞪大眼睛，沒來得及拒絕，他的Alpha就逕自俯身含住他腫大的乳頭。Alpha明白他會疼，沒有像平時一樣用牙齒咬乳尖，吸吮乳頭的力道倒是比以往還要重。「嗯——你現在、真把我當媽了是吧？」巴基不自覺挺胸，這樣確實減緩了不少胸部的脹痛感，他主動把奶頭送進史帝夫嘴裡，手按在對方後腦勺上，又疼又爽地低吟。  
  
史蒂夫像個大嬰兒，貪婪地吸取母親的母乳，另一隻手也不斷又擠又壓Omega的奶子，流出來的液體讓巴基整個人像是浸泡在奶裡似的又甜又香，混著Omega身上蜂蜜的味道，聞起來可口極了。他含糊不清地回應：「嗯……我餓壞了，媽咪得餵飽我。」  
  
Alpha空閒的手移到Omega的臀部，史蒂夫總有辦法讓巴基在非發情期時也能濕得一塌糊塗  
，光是被玩個奶子就氾濫不止，水流的底下的床單全濕了。史蒂夫的手指才剛插進去就被緊緻的肉壁纏裹住，巴基呻吟著扭動自己的屁股，用Alpha的手指操自己，「哼嗯……那你得先餵飽媽咪，媽咪才有乳汁餵你，小史蒂薇……」   
  
他的Omega隨時都準備好讓Alpha進入，手指才插個沒幾下巴基就催促史蒂夫把他的大傢伙放進來。史蒂夫蹭上去親吻他的愛人，把嘴裡殘餘的乳汁兌到對方嘴裡，扯下自己的底褲後扶著已然硬透了的性器直直插到Omega最深處。  
  
「啊——」巴基爽得尖叫，Alpha偌大的肉刃捅進了最深處，舒服得不行。右手勾著史蒂夫的脖頸，愛人粗糙的鬍子蹭到他的奶頭，癢得不行，他又讓史蒂夫給他摸摸，好止止癢。  
  
史蒂夫擰了把乳尖，巴基這回聲音都帶上了哭腔，後穴夾得死緊，硬挺的陰莖流出大股前液，他迎合史蒂夫的節奏不斷扭動腰桿，每頂到一次腺體他就舒服得連奶子都流出乳汁。還沒被操個幾下巴基就高潮了一回，濁白的精液濺上腹部，他的身上都是各種不同的液體，史帝夫一把撈起他的Omega，讓他背對自己跪坐在他身上。  
  
他的前面是一面全身鏡，巴基還沒緩過勁，剛高潮完還頭暈眼花的，才緩過來就看見鏡中倒映著的自己——真他媽狼狽。他沒想到自己的胸部漲奶後會大成這樣，天，這比史蒂夫還要大了不少吧？乳頭被吸的又紅又大，還在源源不絕地流出液體，剛射過的陰莖垂軟，岔開的腿間可見Alpha可怖的陰莖還在不斷進出。  
  
「看看你，巴克……」史蒂夫箝著巴基的臉頰不讓他逃避，從鏡中緊盯著愛人，重且緩地頂弄，一手握著巴基的雙乳，乳汁隨著Alpha捏弄而噴出，有些甚至濺到不遠處的鏡面上，「那麼美，那麼漂亮，那麼淫蕩。」  
  
巴基又羞又惱，他猛地一縮後穴，夾得Alpha低吼一聲，幹得更猛了。「史帝夫、哈、操，再深點，你要幹死媽咪了——」  
  
被頂的顛簸得厲害，Omega掙開Alpha的束縛，反手勾住Alpha的脖子，扭過身和愛人接吻。呻吟封在吻裡，Alpha貪婪地奪取Omega嘴裡的津液，像是要把Omega整個人吸乾似深深地吻，粗重的呼吸噴打在臉上，巴基自喉頭發出綿長而甜膩的哭吟，眼淚口水和汗水打濕了鬍子，看上去亂七八糟的，流下的唾液又一點一點被Alpha舔進嘴裡。  
  
「嗯、那兒……別，史、史帝夫——」這個姿勢讓史蒂夫的陰莖得以狠狠釘入巴基的體內，圓鈍的龜頭一下下頂到最深處，撞擊緊閉著的宮口。巴基的字句被撞得破碎，吐露出來的全是不成句的單詞，他被幹得頭腦一片空白，下意識地喊著愛人的名字，和一些下流淫蕩的詞語，「操、Fuck…史蒂夫、啊……」  
  
史帝夫撩開巴基的頭髮，又親又舔後頸的腺體，弄得Omega呻吟不止。咬我，標記我，史帝夫。巴基的聲音又蘇又軟，史蒂夫順著他的意咬破他的腺體，將自己的信息素注入Omega的體內，陰莖重重地撞在腺體上把濃白的精液灌進穴道內。  
  
被愛人的信息素包裹，全身上下無一處不被填滿了似，巴基尖叫著又高潮了，大腿抖得跪不住，整個人歪倒在史蒂夫身上。甜香的蜂蜜和Alpha苦橙味融合在一起，史帝夫滿意地親親他的愛人，把人翻過身抱進懷裡。巴基兩條腿無力地搭在Alpha腰間，右手摟著他的脖子，迷迷糊糊地回應Alpha的吻。

兩人稍微緩了一會兒，史蒂夫從櫃子上拿了溫水，小口小口地餵巴基。

Omega漲大的胸部並沒有消下半點，上頭布滿史蒂夫留下的掌印和深色的吻痕，巴基低頭看了眼，舔舔被潤濕的嘴唇，用他的胸部去蹭弄Alpha的臉，「媽咪還有很多奶呢，大寶寶？」  
  
史蒂夫咒罵了聲，把空杯子扔到一旁，啪的一聲一掌打在Omega的臀上，他咬了口他的奶子，留下一個鮮明的齒痕，「你真騷，媽咪。」巴基笑出聲，手指把玩著大嬰兒亂糟糟的金髮，咬著嘴唇悶悶呻吟，用著黏糊糊的語氣說：「我以為你就喜歡這樣的？」  
  
史蒂夫看了巴基一眼，挑挑眉不置可否。他捏捏Omega的胸部，「你說我是不是該給你買胸罩？我可以讓Shuri幫你買，不然你平時漲奶的話是不是其他人都會看見你流得到處都是？」  
  
「過了七十多年你連癖好都與時俱進了？」Omega失笑，腳跟踢了下Alpha的腰窩，催促對方動動體內好一會兒沒動作的大傢伙。史帝夫專注嘬弄巴基的奶，有一下沒一下地操他，巴基不耐煩地扭扭他的屁股，「你還沒餵飽媽咪呢，快點……」  
  
Alpha沉下臉，他又往Omega的臀部打了一掌，清脆的響聲伴隨著Omega酥軟的呻吟，史帝夫雙手抓著巴基的胯骨往下壓，將自己的陰莖捅到最深處，直頂到那仍無打開趨勢的生殖腔。體位的緣故Alpha的性器幾乎全根沒入，彷彿連卵蛋都要塞進去似地又重又狠地頂，Omega爽得大喊，泥濘的肉穴被操得直流水，每次抽出時都會帶出不少混合著精液的液體，滴落在地毯上，  
  
性器密集而精準地集中在宮口上，引誘那小小的入口為他打開，讓他進去。Alpha又插了好幾十下才露出一個小口，他趁機擠進去，過於窄小的入口窒礙難行，裡頭緊得不行，爽得史帝夫大聲呻吟。  
  
巴基爽得直翻白眼，腔口被撐開又痛又爽，過於龐大的快感排山倒海而來像是要淹沒了他似，他幾乎無法喘過氣來，嘴裡胡亂地哭喊泣吟，在Alpha插進宮口的一瞬間又無可控制地高潮。肉穴、性器和奶子同時噴出一股股水流，熱流淌過Alpha的陰莖，逼的史帝夫差點交代在宮口。  
  
「哈啊、你要、嗯……要把我操壞了——」巴基搖搖頭像是要甩開那些讓他無法思考的快感一般，手指在Alpha的背上留下抓痕，他死死地抓著Alpha，像是確保自己不會因此溺斃在如潮的快感裡，他著急地尋找Alpha的唇，如不知控制的野獸一樣在Alpha的嘴唇上留下齒痕印記。  
  
史蒂夫把巴基放到地毯上，像個打樁機一樣絲毫沒有要停下來的意思，才剛高潮過的Omega身子格外敏感，又被這樣操弄，巴基叫的聲音都沙啞了，滿臉都是眼淚，無力地讓Alpha肆意馳騁，後穴被摩擦的又熱又燙，Alpha四倍的體力讓他欲仙欲死，他感覺自己像個陰莖套子。「史帝夫、史蒂薇……射進來，讓媽咪懷上你的寶寶，親愛的……」  
  
「Fuck、fuck，巴克……」史蒂夫被巴基的話語激得陰莖又更硬了幾分，他淫蕩的Omega還漲著奶，乳汁噴得到處都是，奶香幾乎蓋過Omega自身的味道，淫靡得不像話，「寶貝……我寶貝的媽咪，這樣我就得跟我的寶寶分享你了對不對？但我想要你只是我的，你的一切都得是我的，就連乳汁也別想分給寶寶——」  
  
「任性的傢伙，」巴基勾起了嘴角，他的愛人無辜地睜大眼睛，楚楚可憐地看著他，像是條可憐的大金毛。巴基安慰地親親對方的唇，「我永遠都是你的，一切都是，史蒂夫……標記我，在我的體內成結。」  
  
Alpha低吼一聲，又猛操數十下才把精液射進Omega的生殖腔裡，陰莖膨大成結，卡在穴口。被撐的有些難受，巴基悶哼幾聲，累得話都不想說。

伸手摸摸自己被射得微微鼓起的小腹，Omega狼狽地撥了下額前的頭髮，這結大概還有個十、二十分鐘才會消下去，他不打算做些什麼，他累得只想睡覺。Alpha倒在他身上，特意避開自己漲大的胸部，他看上去並沒有比自己好多少，同樣亂糟糟的。

胸部已經沒一開始那樣痛了，但多少還是有些不舒服，巴基半瞇起眼睛任由大金毛親吻自己的臉頰和唇角，幹了一炮像是被操了整整三個晚上一樣累。   
  
等到結消下去的時候巴基幾乎睡著了，迷迷糊糊間被人抱到外邊，微涼的河水淋到身上時他清醒了些，史蒂夫捏捏他的肩膀，給了他一個微笑，用河水把兩人身上的液體都洗掉，還順便把溼答答的地毯給洗了。  
  
再度躺到乾淨的地毯上，巴基窩在史蒂夫懷裡，舒服地哼哼。他的愛人在他的額上落下的數個輕輕的吻，「睡吧。晚安，媽咪。」


End file.
